


That Night / On hold until after the Holidays

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Omander2019andon [1]
Category: Ander - Fandom, Elite - Fandom, Omander - Fandom, Omar - Fandom
Genre: Elite2019, EliteNetflix - Freeform, M/M, Omander2019, elite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Fun Time!!!***





	That Night / On hold until after the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

I was checking out the guys on an app off my phone from my area and came across this guy. His body was hot, but no face. But most of the guy's picture's on the app was that way, even mine. I decided to message him to see if he wanted to meet.

A [ Hey ]  
Guy [ Hi ]  
A [ Would u like 2 meet? ]  
Guy [ Do u have more pictures? ]  
A [ Do u? ]

The guy sent an even better picture of himself, but no face. So I sent one back of myself just like his.

Guy [ Sure, where? ]  
A [ I'll send u an address where 2 meet me. A friend is letting me use his guest house. ]  
Guy [ K ]  
A [ C u then ]  
Guy [ K ]

So, I sent the address and started to get ready. The guest house thing was kind of a lie. I sent him my address, but he didn't need to know that. I went to our family's guest house in the back. That was my place until my parents needed for family visitors and that didn't happen much. There was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not."

"Omar, stop."

"This didn't happen," Omar said and started to leave again.

I ran out to him and stopped him again.

"Wait, just come in and let's talk."

"No, Ander. We know too many of the same people. I can't let my parents find out that I'm... Gay."

"Look, stay, let's have a little fun then forget this night ever happen."

Omar looked at me trying to decide if he wanted to risk getting found out by someone that knows them both. I started to underdress. 

"Come, join me."

I turned and went to the jacuzzi. Omar watched me. He came over to the jacuzzi and took off his clothes and got in on the other side. I smiled and moved over to him. We started to kiss hot and heavy. I moved over him into his lap. I straddled him and moved our bodies together. Making us both moan into each other's mouth. That's when I felt fingers go inside me and move in magical ways. It made me want him in me now. I moaned out his name.

"Omar."

"I want you so bad right now."

Omar looked at me and smiled. Then he got a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Condom?"

"In the guest house, but I don't want to go in right now. Do you have some in your pants?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Omar removed his magic fingers, and I moved off of him.

"Hurry back."

Omar smiled and got out of the jacuzzi. He went to his pants and pulled out a few condoms. He came back and got into the jacuzzi again. I took the condoms and laid them on the side of the Jacuzzi. I got back on top of Omar and started kissing on him and rubbing our bodies together again.

"Ready?"

Omar looked at and smiled.

"Yes."

I reached over and picked up a condom. I opened it and put it on him. Omar let a little moan as I did. I guided him into me slowly. He was very well endowed. So we went slow so I could take him all. It felt a little overwhelming, but I wanted him. I started to move on him. Omar moved his hands over my hips and started to help. Making him go deeper into me. I couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Water was going everywhere, but we didn't care. I was almost screaming in pleasure and pain. I didn't want it to stop.

"Let's go cool down some it the pool and fuck some in there," Omar said and got up.

I got up and went with him. We jumped in and swam around some. Then Omar moved up behind me and pushed into me again. But this wasn't slow this time. It was fast and we were loud. All I heard over and over was my name coming from Omar in loud moans.

"Ander."

We made it inside finally. We laid in bed resting after having sex in five different places and just now, here. Six. I looked at him and realized that I wanted more time with him. I turned away from him. This is only for tonight. After tonight, this night never happened.

"Ander."

"Yes."

"I need to go."

"Okay, lock up on your way out."

"Okay."

~~O~~

Ander is real to his word. After the fun is over, this night never happened. I started to move off the bed when I felt hands on me. I closed my eyes and felt lips pressed against my skin.

"Ander."

"Stay a little longer."

"Ander," I said as I turned to him. 

He was looking right at me. So soft looking. He didn't want me to go. And I didn't want to go.

"Okay, a little longer."

We laid back down in each other's arms.

"What are we doing, Ander?"

Ander propped up and looked at me.

"I. I want more time."

"Ander, I said I would stay a little longer."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"What then?"

"I want to get to know you more."

"Well, you know me, really well."

"Not just sex, even though that's pretty hot," Ander said and laughed.

I looked at him.

"So, what do u think?" Ander asked looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Ander."

"I don't think so. I can't give you what I should. Like, being out. I can't touch and hold you in public or kiss you."

"Omar, I don't need that in public. We can be friends in public, and all open behind doors for now."

"That's what I'm worried about."

I looked at Ander and he had so much hope in his eyes.

"Okay."

"Really? Okay?"

"Yes."

Ander pushed me to the bed and kissed me hard.

~~~

I was sitting with my friends at school when I saw Ander.

"Ander?"

But right after I called him he was called by his best friend, Guzman. Ander looked at me than at Guzman. Then he just looked defeated and went to sit with his friends. 

"What did you want with the richie?" Samuel asked.

"I was trying to be friendly."

"Not with them."

~~A~~

I was watching Omar hoping I didn't upset him. One of his friends much of said something, because Omar rolled his eyes and looked right at me. I smiled at him, but he went back to talking to his friends.

"Well, Ander, what did that guy want with you?" Carla asked.

"What guy?"

"The one that called you to come over there, Ander."

"I don't know maybe he was trying to be friendly, Carla."

"You don't need him for a friend, you have all the friends you need right here."

"Carla, shut up. I'll be friends with whoever I want too."

I got up and went over to Omar.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Omar looked at me and nodded.

"Sit down, take a load off."

I smiled and nodded.

~~~

Omar met me at the guest house and we ended up in bed. I noticed Omar before and hoped that he would talk to me. But he never did.

~~O~~

"Ander, did you like me before all this? Our meeting."

"Actually, yes I did like you a lot. I wished you would talk to me, it never happened."

I smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Author's Note:**

> [**Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
